Qui es tu vraiment ?
by joliceur
Summary: A la suite d'un combat qui à quelque peut mal finit, Yuan observe chez un de ses compagnons de route une réaction pour le moins...inattendue. Un très léger début YuanMartel.


Voila une autre petite histoire ! L'idée m'était venu il y a longtemps et je me suis enfin décidé à l'écrire. J'éspere qu'elle vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Notes : Ne regarder pas les fautes d'orthographe, je m'excuse à l'avance je suis vraiment pas doué pour ça...

**Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

- Revient ! Revient ! Revient ! S'époumonait désespérément Martel en continuant son massage cardiaque entre chaque appel.

-Arrête Martel, l'interpelle-je d'une voix cassée, tu vois bien que c'est inutiles...

-Non ! Hurla t-elle, Kratos ! Je t'en supplie revient !

Et elle redoubla d'intensité. Je soupirai d'exaspération.

Le pacte avec Ondine était conclu, oui, mais à quel prix...je laissais mon esprit dérivé tout en regardant le corps trempé de mon coéquipier.  
Mithos, lui, pleurait sans retenu tout en serrant quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Sûrement la bague qui venait de lui être confier, symbole du pacte avec l'esprit originel de l'eau, mais surtout symbole du prix qu'il avait dû payer pour l'avoir.  
Car au début des hostilités Mithos n'en menai pas large. Et évidement monsieur avait voulu se battre seul donc nous n'avions pas eu le droit d'intervenir. Mais j'avais bien vu que Kratos était inquiet, après tout c'était son élève qui se battait sous ses yeux à se moment là. Etant sur le qui-vive, il serait donc intervenu si cela s'était présenter mal pour le petit. Et malheureusement s'est se qui était arriver...

"Flash back"

Mithos évita un nouveau ra-de-marré en plongeant sur le coté. Mais il ne vit pas le piège d'eau mortel qui l'attendait par la suite. Nous, nous l'avions clairement vu et sans même réfléchire, nous nous étions précipité à son encontre, ensemble. Malheureusement Ondine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et dressa un mur d'eau tout autour de l'espace de combat. Je me fit violemment repousser par celle-ci alors que Kratos réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à passer. Pendant que j'atterrissais près de Martel les fesses dans l'eau, lui attrapait Mithos, l'empêchant ainsi de s'empaler sur des piques constitués d'eau.  
Mais avant que celui-ci n'aie le temps de réaliser que son maître venait de le sauver d'une mort certaine, ils furent séparer par une attaque d'Ondine. Kratos fut propulser dans une sorte de pilier aqueux qui c'était formé derrière lui, et y resta prisonnier.

-Kratos ! S'écria le petit invocateur. Il couru jusqu'à la colonne et se mie à taper dessus.

-Laisser le sortir il va se noyer ! Cria t-il paniquer.

-Non, répondit simplement la douce voix d'Ondine, il n'avait pas à intervenir.

- Mais...

- Ton manque d'attention a failli te tuer, le coupa t-elle, s'il n'était pas intervenu j'aurai gagner le combat, il a donc se qu'il méritait.

Le regard de Mithos allait d'Ondine à Kratos. Celui-ci retenait son souffle comme il pouvait incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-Si tu veux le sauver tu sais se qu'il te reste à faire, reprit-elle en se remettant en garde. L'enfant respira un bon coup pour se calmé et se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille bien décidé à mettre un terme à se combat.

" Fin du flash back "

Les cris continuels de Martel me firent revenir à la réalité.

-Revient ! Revient ! Revient !

J'essorais machinalement mon T-shirt en soupirant de nouveau. Vers la fin de l'affrontement, Kratos avait finit par atteindre sa limite et par réflexe il avait respiré de l'eau. Eau qui avait du normalement remplir ses poumons. M'enfin si Mithos avait mit un terme au combat à se moment là, on aurait eu une chance de le sauver.  
Je ne lui en veux pas évidemment. Moi-même je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à la battre avec un temps aussi limité, bien qu'avec des sorts d'électricité j'aurais eu plus de chance. Mais nous n'avions pas Volt en notre possession et j'avais eu peur pour la vie de Kratos si j'étais intervenu à mon tour.  
Nouveau soupire. Mon regard s'attarda à nouveau sur Martel. Elle pleurait aussi maintenant mais n'avait toujours pas arrêter son petit manége. Il était évidant que cela ne servait plus à rien. Mithos avait mit au moins dix minutes avant d'achever le combat. Une boule se forma à son tour dans ma gorge. Je n'étais pas spécialement attaché à Kratos et ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que je voyais mourir un compagnon d'arme, mais les voir dans un tel état m'attristais. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers elle.

-Revient ! Revient ! Revient !

Mais tout d'un coup je m'immobilisa, stupéfait.  
Martel avait les yeux fermés, des larmes étaient toujours présente sur ses joues, mais un aura vert émanai maintenant d'elle et j'étais apparemment le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Lentement cela engloba tout son corps, redessinant ses jolies formes. Quand elle fut entièrement recouverte le vert s'accentua et l'image floue d'une jeune femme se dessina au dessus d'elle. Celle-ci lui ressemblai comme une soeur, elle était seulement un peu plus vielle, mais elles avaient le même style de vêtement. Puis l'apparition disparue et l'aura vert descendit tous doucement dans le corps de Kratos l'illuminent à son tours. Après l'halo disparu des deux corps sans laisser de trace.

-Revient ! Revient ! Rev...ah !

Une main venait de lui saisir les poignés, lui faisant stopper net le massage cardiaque.

-Arrête...tu me fais mal.

Surprise, Martel en tomba sur les fesses. Elle...Elle avait réussi ?

La scène sembla se figé. Mithos ayant reconnu la voix avait relevé la tête et était rester aussi stupéfait que moi. Kratos finit par se mettre sur le coté et recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. Celle-ci était mélanger à du sang. Cela suffit à tous nous réveiller et nous nous précipitâmes, Mithos et moi, vers lui pendant que Martel l'aidait à s'assoir.

-Kratos tu es vivant ! S'écria l'enfant, mais comment est-ce possible ?! Tu t'étais noyé !

L'homme grimaça et toussa.

-Fait attention, j'ai du te détruire les côtes avec mon massage cardiaque ! S'exclama Martel anxieuse.

Moi, je n'en revenais tous simplement pas. Pendant que Mithos lui raconter à sa demande la fin du combat et que Martel était allé chercher des cataplasmes ainsi que du baume pour le soigné dans nos affaire, je l'observais d'un air ahuri comme si j'avais un revenant sous les yeux. Remarque c'était un peu le cas. Sérieusement, en quoi il était fait se mec ?

Je croisa le regard de Martel qui revenait vers son patient et l'histoire de l'aura vert me revins en mémoire. Mon visage s'assombrie. Non, Kratos s'était réellement noyer. Martel l'avait fait revenir à la vie.  
Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible...

-Yuan, tu rêve ? Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées et voyais que tous les regards étaient poser sur moi.

-Euh...je...non, bredouillai-je confus.

- Laisse le Mithos, intervint Martel en resserrant le bandage autours des cotés de Kratos, le faisant grimacer.

-Doucement Martel ! S'exclama t-il.

-Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa t-elle. Je replongeai dans mes pensées pendant qu'ils recommençaient à discuter.

Elle avait peut-être des près disposition pour les sorts de soin...Mais cela n'empêche, pas au point de ramener quelque d'entre les morts ! Et puis cette femme au-dessus d'elle... Hmm... Martel qui es-tu vraiment ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me posé plus de question, Kratos s'était déjà relever et ils étaient près à partire du sanctuaire. Mithos sautait joyeusement partout avec Noïche, tellement content que le mercenaire soit encore avec nous. Ils n'attendaient plus que moi. Je les rejoignis silencieusement. Martel me souriait rayonnante, fière de son exploit médicinal. Moi, je la vis tous simplement autrement. Elle avait maintenant un je ne sais quoi de plus, mais se je ne sais quoi, faisait toute la différence et cela la rendre encore plus belle. Je lui rendis son sourire, puis pris un des bras de Kratos et le passa autour de mes épaules pour le soutenir. Je me tournais vers elle, lui faisant comprendre que l'ont étaient près. Elle se grattait distraitement l'épaule en regardant la sortie.

-Moustique ? Demande-je simplement.

Elle sembla atterrire, puis constata son geste qu'elle arrêta brusquement.

-O...Oui, bafouilla-t-elle, génée. Je lui souris à nouveau et elle se détendit.

Nous finîmes donc par nous diriger vers la sortie en quête d'une bonne auberge et d'un " vrai " médecin pour Kratos. Il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'il est blessé celui-là.

FIN

Alors j'ai essayé de faire quelques clin-d'oeil, notament à la déesse Martel et à la maladie de la soeur de Mithos. Dites-moi si vous les avez vu ! Ou si c'est rater...J'espere que cela c'est vu. Merci d'avoir lu !

Ps: Pour se qui est de mon autre petite histoire( pour ceux qui connaisse ) je pense mi remettre bientôt, celle-ci était juste un avant goût pour me remêttre dans le thème de Tales of Symphonia étant donner que j'était partie dans celui de Naruto... Voila !


End file.
